


It's Cold Outside

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowstorms, Sweater weather, Winter Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: Ozqrow Secret Santa 2018~They originally planned a nice dinner date at Ozpin's house, but a snowstorm changes the flow of the evening.





	It's Cold Outside

5:30

The time for dinner was set for 5:30 that evening. Qrow was going to perform a short show at the local bookshop and then meet Ozpin at his house for them to have dinner together. He wanted to wait until Qrow arrived so they could cook together. Qrow actually liked cooking, especially since he traveled all time before and didn’t have an actual kitchen, unless he was staying at Taiyang’s. 

But now it was past 5:30. Ozpin understood being a little late, especially during the winter months. There had been a short snowfall earlier, leaving everything in a clean, white blanket. In the living room, the tv buzzed with the news channel, Lisa Lavender’s voice echoing about a storm near the area. 

Snowstorms were always a disaster, especially for driving. Ozpin noted it may be better to cancel as he moved to the living room, picking up his cell phone and dialing Qrow’s number. They could reschedule for another night.

He waited. 

And waited.

Nothing but ringing and eventually Qrow’s voicemail. He tried again. Voicemail again. Nothing to worry about. Qrow was most likely driving and couldn’t answer with the weather. He pulled back the curtain at the front window, peering outside. It was snowing again; the street lights illuminating the sheen of ice-covered, or well on their way, road as large snowflakes fell outside, the wind picking up, whistling.  He pursed his lips, clutching the phone, taking a deep breath. 

“Calm down, he’s fine.”

  
  


It was 6:10.  _ Now _ he was worried. He’d called again, still no answer. The storm had moved in closer, making the trees shake outside. Ozpin had tried to sit at the breakfast counter and keep calm, only to find himself glancing out the window, leg bouncing a mile a minute. 

Then, it came. The sound he’d been waiting to hear; a knock at the front door. 

Jumping up from the stool, he rushed to the door, opening it. And there was Qrow; a very clearly cold Qrow. His hair was a mess, face pale but cheeks red as his scarf loose around his neck, and covered in snow. His arms were hugged around himself, shivering as much as the trees in the wind. 

“Sorry,” Qrow huffed out, or at at least tried to with a smile, “I’m uh-I think i’m late.”

Ozpin had already grabbed him by the arm, his other arm wrapping around him, dragging him inside. “My goodness, Qrow-where have you been?”

Qrow laughed, though it came out a bit hoarse. “Heh, outside.”

Ozpin huffed, setting the frozen man down on the couch, draping a blanket around him. “You’re frozen to the bone, what happened? I tried calling you multiple times.”

Qrow wiped his nose, pulling the blanket tight around him. “No service. I  _ was _ on my way, driving slow cause of the storm, but as my luck would have it, my van decided to break down ¾ of the way here, right in the “dead zone”.”

“So you just decided to walk here?! How reckless can you be? You could have frozen to death and hopefully don’t have hypothermia at this point.” Ozpin stood up from his seat next to Qrow, hands on his hips, scowling down at him.

“Well I didn’t,” Qrow shrugged, smirking up at him, “And if I didn’t, I’d still be MIA and you’d be having a heart attack probably.”

Ozpin sighed, closing his eyes, and smiling. “Alright,” he walked towards the stairs, “wait here, i’ll be right back.”

 

When he came back down, a set of clothes were shoved into Qrow’s face, with a command of “Go take a warm shower and change” from Ozpin and a kiss on his forehead, before disappearing into the kitchen. To Qrow, it was great to get out of his own clothes soaked from the snow and ice. The warm water was heaven on his chilled body. The clothes he’d been given were a pair of black sweatpants, thick socks, and a grey sweater that had some kind of floral pattern embroidered across the upper chest. 

It was warm, and it was comfortable, especially now that he had feeling back in his fingers. By the time he’d made it back downstairs, Ozpin already had dinner made, seating Qrow at the table and shoving now a cup of hot cocoa into his hands. He came back out, presenting their dinner; soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Qrow tried to protest that he could’ve helped, only gaining a smirk and another kiss from Ozpin with the comment “people who don’t walk in a snowstorm get to help cook”. 

After dinner, Ozpin turned the tv to a movie channel, and that’s how Qrow eventually found himself dozing off into his lap. They’d started sitting up together, Qrow leaning into Ozpin against the armrest, his arm around Qrow. Slowly, as the first movie went on, Qrow had slid down, finally placing his head in Ozpin’s lap, blanket pulled close over him, Ozpin’s hand stroking his hair. Turns out walking for half-an-hour through a snowstorm and then getting warmed back up tires someone out. 

He was dozing comfortably until suddenly, everything went quiet with a loud drone. The sound of the tv had been distant in his ears, even while he slept, but now it was quiet. Ozpin shifted underneath him, he could tell he was trying to get up without waking him up, gently holding his head while he slid out. Blinking, Qrow opened his eyes, looking around. It was pitch dark. 

“What’s going on?”

Ozpin had taken out his phone, turning on the flashlight, “Storm must have knocked out the power. A tree probably fell into the lines down the street somewhere.”

Qrow was already trying to get up, “I’ve dealt with this before, I know what to do-”

A pair of hands were already pushing him back down onto the couch by his shoulders. “I will take care of everything.”

“Oz, really, I can help.”

“It’s fine. I’m just going to get some candles so we can see. Thankfully I have a fireplace, so I can start one to keep us warm.” He wrapped the blanket that had fallen back around Qrow, another kiss on his forehead. “Just sit tight.”

Candles littered the rooms, leaving them in an orange glow, the fire in the fireplace climbing to life as Ozpin pulled the lighter out, glancing up towards the window where Qrow now stood. Without seeing his face, he could tell Qrow was a bit on edge; arms crossed and legs fidgeting from side to side. 

“The storm should be over by morning,” Ozpin said, approaching him, adjusting his own sweater. “And someone will be out to fix the power then too.”

Qrow only gave a hum of acknowledgement, not taking his eyes off the snow outside. 

“Do you not like snowstorms?”

“Something like that.” Qrow answered after a moment of silence. 

“Can you evaluate on that? If you wish.” 

Qrow sighed, “When I traveled, I usually avoided being up north in the winter, except for holidays with my family. Too much trouble to try and stay in the van when it’s cold out, and driving in snow is hell. One time I was driving to Tai’s and my van slid off the road and broke down right in the middle of nowhere. Too risky to leave the van and walk anywhere, and with the weather no one was driving through, so I was stuck there for the whole night, before Tai was able to find me in the morning. Ended up in the hospital the next day with a small case of pneumonia.”

“That’s why you walked all the way here.” Ozpin concluded, hand coming up to touch Qrow’s arm. 

“Told ya, I don’t have good luck with snow, and I didn’t want to go through another night like that, so since I was on a familiar road, I took the chance.” Qrow shrugged, returning the touch to Ozpin’s hand. But, his face turned back to looking out the window. 

He needed something to take distract Qrow, keep his mind off the storm, calm him down. Silently, Ozpin moved away and to the piano, lifting up the lid to reveal the keys, taking a seat on the bench. He started slow, and gentle, before playing a bit louder, enough to get Qrow’s attention. His fingers floated across the keys, playing a familiar melody. 

Taking a deep breath, he began to sing, softly. 

 

_ I really can’t stay _

 

Qrow’s head turned toward him. 

 

_ I’ve got to go away _

 

His arms uncrossed, now body turned to him. 

 

_ This evening has been so very nice _

 

He was watching him, Ozpin gave a quick smirk and glance in his direction. Fingers playing more intricately, making the temptation more. 

 

_ My mother will start to worry _

 

“Beautiful what’s your hurry?” Soft and low, but he heard it. 

 

_ My father will be pacing the floor _

 

“Listen to the fireplace roar”

 

_ So really I’d better scurry _

 

“Beautiful, please don’t hurry.” Qrow had now taken a few steps toward the piano.

 

_ But maybe just a half a drink more _

 

“Put some records on while I pour.” He was now standing by the piano, not looking at Ozpin.

 

_ The neighbors might think _

 

Ozpin flashed him another smile, catching Qrow’s eye quickly glancing over. “Baby it’s bad out there.”

 

_ Say what’s in this drink _

 

“No cabs to be had out there.” One hand was on the piano, drawing circles with his finger. 

 

_ I wish I knew how _

 

“Your eyes are like starlight now.” Now Qrow was looking at him, a playful smile. 

 

_ To break this spell _

 

“I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.” Qrow leaned in closer. 

 

_ I ought to say no, no, no sir _

 

“Mind if I move in closer?” Qrow stepped forward, slipping onto the bench next to him.

 

_ At least i’m gonna say that I tried _

 

Ozpin bumped Qrow with his elbow, smirking.

 

“What’s the sense in hurting my pride?” 

 

_ I really can’t stay _

 

“Oh baby don’t hold out.” Qrow’s hand came up, turning Ozpin’s face toward him. 

 

_ But baby it’s cold outside _

“But baby it’s cold outside.”  Their foreheads pressed together, Ozpin’s hands having left the keys to touch Qrow’s hand around his cheek. The wind outside continued to howl, droned out by the fire and soft piano. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my secret santa enjoys this fic, I had a little difficulty coming up with something and how to end it. <3


End file.
